


Notice Me, Jaeger

by ohmyheichou



Series: Kink Meme Fills [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Community: snkkink, Gen, Kink Meme, and they all want eren, and who can blame them really, basically everyone is here, if you know what i mean, that's one fine ass titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyheichou/pseuds/ohmyheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone Eren knows is ridiculously smitten within him. Eren is, however, completely oblivious to this. All he wants is to kill all the Titans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reiner's lines are inspired by that one Tumblr post by The Modern Chromatic.  
> This is a fill for a kink meme prompt, which you can find at http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/8414.html?thread=6797022#cmt6797022.

It is a normal evening meal at the dining hall of the Scouting Legion. Everyone is eating their rations with gusto, even if it isn’t exactly the best food they’ve ever had. 

The notable exception is Captain Levi, who feels a little like puking. Never in his life has he met someone as adorable as Eren. The passion in his eyes as he declares his war on Titans, the way he snaps to when Levi gives him a job, the little pout he does when Levi criticizes him, the extra bounce in his step when Levi compliments him...it’s all so goddamn cute. He doesn’t even notice how angry he’s gotten just staring at Eren until a voice says, “Uh...Captain?”

Levi calmly sets down his cup of tea, turns his head robotically towards the voice, and says in a perfectly even tone, “What. Kirschstein.”

The poor new recruit is not yet used to Levi’s Glare of Despair, and he opens and closes his mouth a few times, to no avail. Petra, a deceptively kind-looking woman, only adds to Jean’s embarrassment when she asks, “Jean, do you love Eren?”

Levi narrows his eyes. Eren is _his_. Jean flushes red from head to toe and tries to say that he does not, but Ymir, as the Queen of Sass, suddenly interrupts him. “He totally does.”

Petra nods her head solemnly. Erd takes the opportunity to ask, “How does one avoid falling in love with Eren Jaeger?”

Ymir takes a second to contemplate this, and Reiner pops up behind her to say gravely, “You can’t. It’s impossible. You looked at him already. All who look upon the Jaeger fall in love. Jean. Armin. Sasha. Connie. You. Your dog. The Titans. Even the Military Police.”

Levi really feels like puking.


	2. Chapter 2

It is a nice day within the Walls. It is a completely ordinary day for the Scouting Legion. That is to say, every living and breathing soul within the ranks of the Scouting Legion who has ever laid eyes upon Eren Jaeger is currently trying to woo him. 

A notable exception is Captain Levi, who is currently sipping black tea within the confines of his office. He has no desire to interact with people. He is, after all, a misanthrope. Sadly, a knock upon his door interrupts his solitude. Levi dies a little on the inside but says calmly, “Come in.”

None other than Commander Erwin Smith barges in. While this is hardly a surprising occurrence, what is surprising is the large bouquet of red roses he bears in his hands. Levi truly and sincerely hopes that the bouquet is not for him, because he has no intention of marrying anyone who is not named Eren Jaeger. The reality is worse. Erwin says, “Levi, I’m going to marry Eren!”

Levi has always been a take action first, ask questions later sort of man. Erwin knows this. As such, it was clearly a tactical blunder upon Erwin’s part to open with such a misleading statement. Levi, true to his nature, does not question the veracity of Erwin’s declaration and instead chooses to ask his questions with several sharp daggers thrown Erwin’s way. It is only years of training that allows Erwin to adroitly dodge the projectiles. 

Erwin waves his hands about a little madly, and shouts, “Levi, why are you trying to kill me? I thought we were past this stage in our relationship!”

Unfortunately for Commander Erwin Smith, several members of the Scouting Legion’s Special Operations Squad also heard his declaration of his marriage to the beloved Jaeger, and they marched into Levi’s office to apprehend him. In any other branch of the military, this would count as insubordination, but the Scouting Legion had always run on a different sort of code. 

In any case, Commander Erwin Smith was dragged off to a nearby broom closet until such time as Captain Levi and his squad could do some damage control. Questioning Eren Jaeger proved that Commander Erwin Smith was _not_ , in fact, going to marry him. The boy in question was especially offended by this insinuation, as he emphatically stated that his only goal in life was to eradicate all Titans.


	3. Chapter 3

Reiner Braun, like the rest of the 104th training squad, is madly in love with Eren Jaeger. Eren is just such a good soldier. The fire in his eyes when he talks about Titans, the efficient way he disarms his opponents in hand-to-hand combat, the determination he puts into everything he does...it would be enough to make Reiner swoon, if he were so inclined. As it happens, he is not so inclined. Instead, he keeps his emotions in check, like a good soldier, and steadily asks Eren out on a series of “dates”...that is to say, he offers to be his partner in hand-to-hand combat training. 

Sasha Blaus is also madly in love with Eren Jaeger. He was kind enough to offer her a potato once (though this was merely because he had no appetite), and since then he has occupied a special place in her heart. As much as she loves Christa, Eren’s sparkling green eyes draw her in and she cannot help but fall in love. 

Ymir is fortunate in that she is not normally attracted to men, and as such even Eren Jaeger is not quite so appealing to her as he is to others. Unfortunately for Ymir, the power of the Jaeger is such that all who look upon him _must_ fall in love. Just a little bit.

Christa cannot help but be attracted to someone who is so, so full of verve, and enthusiasm, and dedication. And then, of course, there is the matter of his _body_. Those eyes! That hair! Those **abs**! That smile! She swooned.

Connie and Jean don’t really have a good reason, but honestly, does one need a good reason to be smitten with Eren Jaeger? The answer is no. Love of the Jaeger does not need to be explained.

Bertholdt is, quite frankly, just a tad bit disturbed by Eren’s self-declared war on Titans. Yet he cannot help himself either, because he finds Eren’s genocidal tendencies weirdly attractive.

Annie, of course, is just impressed by Eren’s willingness to fight against “the system.” She thinks he’s a little stupid for doing so, but his bullheadedness is rather endearing.

It is unknown when Armin Arlert and Mikasa Ackerman fell in love with Eren Jaeger, but it is clear that they have been in love with him since before they enlisted. Armin is rather passive in his courtship of Eren, most likely because he is confident in the knowledge that Eren wants to 1) kill all Titans and 2) reach the ocean. Relationships are the last thing on Eren Jaeger’s mind. Mikasa, on the other hand, simply chooses to stoically chase away all of his suitors. After all, it doesn’t really matter if he doesn’t fall in love with her so long as he doesn’t fall in love with anyone else.


	4. Chapter 4

It is an atypical night at the Scouting Legion Headquarters. Atypical, because Commander Erwin Smith, while eccentric, does not quite share Commander Dot Pixis’ love of vine. Tonight, however, he has chosen to indulge. Unsurprisingly, Commander Erwin Smith has an ulterior motive for getting drunk, unlike Captain Levi, who just doesn’t want to deal with the mess his life has become since the discovery of one Eren Jaeger.

Erwin believes that the sight of him drinking will allow the new recruits to relax and indulge themselves as well. And by “new recruits” he really means Eren Jaeger. Once Eren is drunk, he will be sure to stop obsessing over Titans and instead declare his passionate love for Erwin. It is a foolproof plan. Erwin mentally pats himself on the back and gets comfortable in his seat.

Where Erwin has erred, of course, is in his assumption that his soldiers will simply let Eren get drunk and confess his love in peace. Commander Erwin Smith may be drunk, but he is not quite so drunk as to be able to mistake the unmistakable form of Squad Leader Hange, who is currently harassing Eren. Erwin decides that he must rescue his beloved from her dastardly clutches, and promptly wends his way on over. When he gets there, he wishes he hadn’t left his seat.

“I think Captain would be the perfect groom!”

Commander Erwin Smith dies a little inside to know that his love Eren Jaeger has since transferred his affections to Captain Levi. _It’s all of the paperwork_ , he thinks mournfully. _I never have any time for him,_ of course _a young thing like Eren is going to get bored_.

“-choose him?” he vaguely hears Hange saying. Erwin perks up, eager to know what he can do to get Eren to choose him over Levi.

Eren emphatically pounds his fist on the table as he enunciates, “Mikasa and Captain Levi are Humanity’s Strongest! Their children would be inhumanly strong! We could kill ALL THE TITANS! AND GO SEE THE OCEAN!”

At this point, Eren runs out of steam and passes out. Hange, who is also drunk, ponders the idea of a union between Mikasa and Levi while Erwin thanks the Walls that Eren wants to marry Levi off to his sister. Mikasa and Levi, of course, just scowl darkly at each other.

Commander Erwin Smith does not try to get Eren drunk again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Jean. I love making fun of him. He's great, but he's such an asshole to Eren sometimes.

Jean Kirschstein is not an idiot. The 104th generally acknowledged that Jean was very good with the 3DMG and a pretty capable leader, and by doing so they implicitly acknowledged his intelligence. However, Jean Kirschstein often did very stupid things.

Exhibit A: Shut up, Jaeger!  
Exhibit B: No one cares about your dumb face, Jaeger!  
Exhibit C: I hate you so much, Jaeger!

Only an idiot would say such things to the love of their life, and yet, as aforementioned, Jean Kirschstein is not an idiot. Well, he’s probably not. The jury’s still out on that one, actually.

Jean can admit to himself that his courtship of Eren isn’t exactly _conventional_. But hey, it’s kind of working, right? No one can get a reaction (albeit a negative one) out of Eren as fast as Jean can, and Jean’s the only one who routinely gets that close to Eren. 

(At least, that’s what Jean likes to believe. The truth is, Eren’s hero worship of both Captain Levi and Commander Erwin means that the two superiors often get to cuddle Eren without so much as a hint of protest from him. As his childhood best friends, Armin and Mikasa get similar privileges.)

Jean isn’t exactly sure how antagonizing Eren is going to work out in the long run. He might get up close and physical with Eren on a regular basis right now, but Eren has to grow up sometime, and then he’s not going to fight with Jean. He decides that he’s going to worry about that later.

And so, it is a typical day for the Scouting Legion. Captain Levi is cleaning the entire castle, Sasha is pilfering food, Moblit is chasing down Hange, and Jean and Eren are fighting. Everything is fine, until Jean opens his mouth and says something so deeply offensive even Commander Erwin Smith notices the change in the air all the way from a Sina ballroom. 

“Your mom probably wishes you got eaten by a Titan.”

Jean is so horrified by what he just said that he ceases to function. He dearly, dearly wishes that the earth would swallow him whole or that Captain Levi would lop off his head or that Mikasa would rip off his balls. He takes that last one back, actually. He’d like his balls to stay where they are.

Eren just shoots him one sharp glance out of teary green eyes and runs off. Jean’s body finally starts functioning again and he runs after Eren. He is confronted with two sets of flinty eyes over Eren’s head. Armin and Mikasa have ahold of Eren and it’s clear that they are torn between comforting him and killing Jean. Fortunately for the two of them, and unfortunately for Jean, Captain Levi is more than willing to take care of the latter job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any further updates on this fic will be slow, because I'm waiting to see if the OP over on the kink meme wants Eren to end up with someone specific. But in the meantime, my tumblr is saintjaeger69 so you guys should come talk to me :) I kinda want to do some three-sentence fics so you guys should be kind and give me prompts.


End file.
